


get back on the horse

by firesonic152



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Bottom Date Masamune, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: Masamune has nice thighs and Yukimura can't help himself.





	get back on the horse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this NEARLY two years ago and had basically forgotten about it, but something reminded me and I still sort of like it so! WOW after like, over 5 years I'm returning to my roots and posting SanaDate! This was the first ship I wrote for when I started uploading to ao3 ah... I'm a little sentimental for these two.

The thing is, Masamune has reallynice thighs.

Yukimura thinks about them _constantly_, the delicate skin on the inside rubbed red and raw from the slow scrape of his armor after a long day of riding a horse... He does his best to be mindful of the sore spots, but it's difficult.

Masamune doesn't make it easy, either, always shoving him onto his back and getting those thighs around his waist as quickly as humanly possible.

"Come on," he growls into Yukimura's mouth, grinding over Yukimura's clothes, and if that's how he wants to play it, well...

Yukimura pinches the sensitive, angry red mark and Masamune hisses. His thighs tense and squeeze around Yukimura's waist as Yukimura gets his hands under them and heaves Masamune onto his back, crushing him into the floor with a searing kiss.

When he pulls his mouth away to bite Masamune's neck, Masamune is grinning, blood smearing his lips and shining a pretty red. Yukimura's insides boil and he's overcome with the desire to bathe Masamune in red, his color, make him _his_.

His palms burn into Masamune's thighs and it isn't enough, but he gets a sick kind of delight out of knowing his crimson mark will be imprinted into Masamune's skin for just that much longer.

He kisses Masamune again, bites his lips swollen and tastes iron. Masamune gasps and claws down his back. Yukimura feels those thighs clench again and he can resist it no longer. He escapes Masamune's grip and finally gets his mouth on the bruised inside of one thigh. Masamune's back arches, his fingers tangling in Yukimura's hair as he cages a moan behind his teeth. Yukimura sucks and bites until the red has turned purple, flanked by shiny red stains of blood from Masamune's lips.

Perfect, he thinks, pressing a kiss to the blossoming purple and delighting in Masamune's muffled gasp. Red and blue together. The way it should be.

"You're mine," Yukimura snarls, crawling back up between Masamune's legs and kissing him breathless.

Masamune barks a laugh and clamps his thighs around Yukimura tighter, like a threat. "No man can leash a dragon."

"I will," Yukimura vows.

Masamune sneers, the steely glint in his eye sharp as a knife. "I'd like to see you try."

Damn him. Masamune's always known just how to get Yukimura riled and if there's one thing he can't possibly turn down, it's a challenge.

He's going to fuck this man stupid. It's a matter of pride now - he cannot fail.

He hauls Masamune's legs up and over his shoulders, immediately missing the vice around his waist, but the thrill of violence doubles as Masamune tests choking him out with his thighs. It's just a tease, a light squeeze and a smirk but...

Yukimura yanks his ass into his lap and _grinds_, drinking in Masamune's cry like a man dying.

_Fuck_. Masamune always comes to these trysts prepared. The bastard. He knows how much Yukimura likes to fuck him open on his fingers, and he _knows _at this point he's too riled to care.

Goddammit. Yukimura hates himself a little as he pulls his dick out and shoves into Masamune. Hates knowing that even with this display of dominance, he's dancing to that snake's tune. And it only makes him want more.

Masamune writhes under him, thighs tensing around his head and ass _tight_. Yukimura realizes too late that Masamune has enough leverage to fuck himself on Yukimura's dick like this, exactly as if he was riding him. All it takes is those powerful thighs and steel abs.

Shit. Yukimura pitches forward, bending Masamune in half and trying to take back some semblance of control by fucking into him hard. It's not fair that Masamune gets all that _practice _on those fucking _horses_-

"Do you think about me?" he spits next to Masamune's ear. "When you ride-" He cuts himself off with a gasp as Masamune's ass clenches around him.

"I think about a lot of people on their knees," Masamune replies, too smoothly for the situation. "I'm a _king_."

I know, Yukimura thinks. I don't kneel for just anyone.

He can feel the floor denting under his knees as he braces himself, nails carving Masamune's crescent moon into those pale hips. Masamune has his palms flat to the ground, back curving to meet every one of Yukimura's thrusts

It's dizzying. The more savage Yukimura becomes, the more self-assured and in-control Masamune is. It's enough to drive a man insane.

God help him... Yukimura's in love.

Abruptly, he pulls out of Masamune and shoves his ass into the floor. There's a split second of genuine shock in Masamune's eye before Yukimura crushes those thighs together and slides his dick in between them.

"What the fuck," he says, amused.

"Shut up," Yukimura snaps.

"Shit, Yuki-" Masamune groans and throws his hand over his mouth, biting his palm as Yukimura starts fucking his thighs in earnest. "Fuck- Kinky son of a bitch, huh-"

Yukimura decides to _make _him shut up with a tongue down his throat.

Yukimura likes to savor things, likes to honor those whom he respects.

Masamune...

He slams between those thighs harder, faster. _Fuck _Masamune for making him like this. For making a deranged beast out of a noble tiger.

His heart bursts somewhere between Masamune hoarsely shouting his name and the tumbling rush as he vaults over the edge, spilling all over Masamune's stomach. He doesn't realize he lost his breath until he finds it again, fighting to keep the air down in his lungs.

He's a little stunned with himself, but he's quickly brought back to earth with a sharp kick to the chest.

"_Fuck _you!" Masamune yells. "Goddammit- Selfish shit, getting off without me-"

Yukimura just laughs, the animosity gone with his literal bloodlust. Masamune glares at him acidly for it, but he's adorable with his mussed hair and the disgruntled wrinkle in his nose.

"I apologize," he says with as much honest feeling as he can manage.

He sits back and lets Masamune climb into his lap. Masamune settles his chin in the crook of Yukimura's neck and breathes in sharply when Yukimura wraps one hand around his cock, the other rubbing up and down his back.

"Hh-" Masamune bites his lip, tensing and then relaxing gingerly. Yukimura pauses, and Masamune explains grudgingly, "The inside of my legs hurt, asshole. Probably got blisters."

The hand Yukimura has on Masamune's back strays down and he crooks two fingers inside his ass. Masamune hisses and shoves him lightly, but Yukimura persists until he melts a little.

"Can't believe you actually got off on my thighs like that," Masamune mumbles, rocking absentmindedly back on Yukimura's fingers. "So weird..."

Yukimura lets him go on. It makes the abrupt moans all the more noticeable when he decides to twist and push his fingers.

Finally, Masamune comes over Yukimura's hand with a cry that's quickly bit back and desperately muffled. Yukimura's chest constricts and he kisses Masamune's bloodied lips with a little too much sweetness for men of their circumstances.

He's grinning when he pulls away. Masamune scoffs and insults him for it, but he's allowed to be a little proud of himself.

Especially when Masamune is unable to sit his horse the next morning and he's forced to stay in Kai for the entire week.


End file.
